


Inercia

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek aprende que en el caso de Stiles Stilinski, un silencio vale más que mil palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inercia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para [este prompt](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com/7564.html?thread=306060#t306060) de [hoomygoth](http://hoomygoth.livejournal.com) del kinkmeme de [cosasdemayores](http://cosasdemayores.livejournal.com) y pretendía ser un drabble o one shot cortito. Ajem. Aclarar que es una versión muy happy de los eventos ocurridos en la S1, y ya están todos en la manada. ASI BY THE FACE. Queredme.
> 
> Quiero dar mucho mucho las gracias a [rhea_carlysse](http://rhea_carlysse.livejournal.com) y a [frecklednose124](http://frecklednose124.livejournal.com) por su beteo y su aguante y apoyo incondicional durante mis horas de lágrimas y de NO SÉ ESCRIBIR A DEREK. Sin vosotras esto no hubiera sido posible (me hubiera suicidado, posiblemente).

[Spiritualized – Too Late](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9uV-MWSt28) //  
  
 _Don't play with fire and you'll never get burned_  
 _Don't touch the flame and you'll never find out_  
 _My momma said that's what love’s all about_  
  
 _But it's too late, I've made up my mind_  
 _Love always shows when there's eyes it can blind_

\--

A veces tiene que contenerse seriamente para no matarlos a todos. Les oye hablar. Lydia se queja de la inutilidad de pintarse las uñas: en el momento en el que cambia en lo más mínimo a su forma de lobo y vuelve a la original, el esmalte ha desaparecido. Allison asiente cada cierto tiempo prudencial pero a Derek no le hace falta que sea de su manada para saber que no le escucha, posiblemente esté mirando a Scott, preocupada, mientras éste compite contra Jackson a una especie de lacrosse salvaje en el que cada vez que se lanzan la pelota es más a hacer daño.

Derek calcula tres tiros más antes de que tenga que bajar a separarles. Bajará, y encontrará que Stiles está metido en medio intentando parar a gritos a dos hombres-lobo recién convertidos hormonados hasta las cejas, algo que quizá no sea lo más inteligente pero es indescriptiblemente valiente y sabe que, de preguntárselo, como ha hecho otras veces, abriría la boca, expresión sarcástica, sorprendido por el simple hecho de imaginar _no_ hacerlo.

“ _Es mi colega, tío_ ”. Como si eso lo explicara todo.

El mismo Stiles del que ahora no oye nada bajo los gritos, a no ser que se moleste expresamente en ello. Descarta un sonido tras otro (sus voces, los palos de lacrosse, el rasgado de las uñas de Allison cuando se enreda el pelo entre los dedos) hasta que le encuentra. Teclea ligero pero rápido, el click del ratón a ratos, los suspiros y algún  _oh, por dios_ frustrado cuando no encuentra lo que sea que esté buscando o las voces son demasiado altas para su capacidad de concentración.

El insulto de Jackson dirigido a Scott rompe el silencio que había conseguido crear. La pelota solo ha volado dos veces más.

**

Son pequeños detalles, al principio, y no les da importancia. Stiles le informa de antes de escuchar su pregunta “ _Scott se ha quedado más tiempo en el entrenamiento de lacrosse-no lo pagues conmigo por favor_ ”; a veces le responde a cosas antes de que las pronuncie “ _ya, ya sé que estoy sin gasolina, déjame vivir_ ”, pero con la verborrea inestable de Stiles no puede saber si le está respondiendo a su pregunta o habla al aire y todo es una coincidencia.

De momento lo deja correr.

**

El otoño invade sus fosas nasales con la humedad de las hojas, y cierra los ojos para saber cómo de rápido y en qué forma están corriendo. Sus pasos son tan identificables como sus olores. Jackson y Scott se pelean tanto por llegar antes que el otro que suele ser Lydia con su trote constante quien lo hace todo más rápido. Derek a veces se pregunta cómo ha acabado así, porque con Jackson no pudo controlarlo (la necesidad de manada en ese momento era imparable) pero convertir a Scott en su beta también... 

Qué decir de Scott, si a veces, como ésta misma, tiene que separarle casi a la fuerza de Allison para que consiga ser mínimamente productivo en algo.

Aún deberían tardar unos diez minutos en volver a donde ellos, y Derek tendrá que comprobar que no han cogido ningún atajo. A veces se pregunta por qué se molestan en intentar engañarle, por lo general se les huele la mentira a metros de distancia.

Se centra en escucharles a todos, le está costando por el ruido de fondo y de un momento a otro, todo se oye mejor. Mira a la izquierda y Stiles automáticamente levanta la cabeza, como si hubiera oído el crujir de su cuello en el brusco movimiento.

Casi le escucha pensar en cual puede ser la razón para que le mire, como casi siempre que Derek se dirige a él de alguna manera que no sea asustándole.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿qué pasa? ¡no he hecho nada!

Abre las manos en gesto inocente y el portátil se le resbala de las piernas, aunque llega a agarrarlo antes de que toque el suelo.

Derek alza una ceja, impertérrito.

— Te has callado.

Casi le impresiona el distinto abanico de expresiones de sorpresa que puede llegar a hacer su cara.

— Eh, whoa, sí, me he callado, paren las rotativas, edición especial. 

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué?

— ¿Por qué te has callado? - insiste, irritado.

Se indigna. Internamente acepta que es divertido verle indignarse pero mantiene la cara seria, porque lo parezca o no, es importante.

— Pues no sé, ¿porque sí? No hay quien te entienda, primero que si hablo mucho, que si no me callo, todos los días igual y llego un día y me callo porque, no sé, de repente he querido callarme y eso que te estaba contando lo que he encontrado sobre el tema de-

— Cállate, Stiles.

Éste le fulmina con la mirada pero Derek se gira ligeramente hasta que Stiles enseña las palmas de las manos en son de paz, con expresión asustada, y vuelve la mirada al portátil.

Derek aparta los ojos y se muerde una sonrisa complacida. Es curioso que haya sido Stiles, de entre todos, el primero en desarrollar la complicada y llena de matices relación entre alfa y los diferentes miembros de la manada. 

Ha notado que Jackson le hace caso pero la sensación es totalmente diferente, de autosugestión: de  _creer_  que su cuerpo va a seguir las órdenes de Derek, no opone resistencia.

Algo que para él siempre ha sido tan natural como respirar a ellos les resulta casi imposible de comprender. Derek es parco en palabras y tampoco lo sabe explicar, no es que el alfa ordene (aunque a veces lo hace) si no que lo que el alfa quiere, la manada hace suyo ese deseo y quiere también. Aunque con fuerza de voluntad y tiempo se puede aprender a resistir, claro, eso Derek también lo sabe.

Hay una ligera sumisión que debe ser aceptada para esa relación. Es lo que la hace perfecta.

**

Desde que se hizo consciente de la conexión es todo muchísimo más sencillo. Solo tiene que dejar que _fluya_. Se va haciendo automático, el necesitar algo y que Stiles lo solucione si está en su mano. Duda que siquiera se dé cuenta. Muchas veces no se da cuenta él. 

Poco a poco, se instala entre ellos un entendimiento que es sencillo y mejora el tren sin engrasar que es su manada. Stiles no aprende a callarse porque, bueno, tampoco pide milagros, pero sí a interpretarle y saber qué es lo que necesita el grupo en cada momento, a hacer de enlace, librando a Derek de buena parte del esfuerzo de coordinarles. A tranquilizar a Scott antes de que su propio alfa le arranque la cabeza, a inventarse excusas y alejar a Allison cuando es demasiada distracción para su novio, a retar a Jackson cuando necesita descargar energía, a integrar a Lydia cuando se pone insoportable. 

Y Derek se ve envuelto en esa dinámica, cómodo y suelto. Cada vez le ladra menos y llegan a una especie de equilibrio soportable, y comienza a entenderse a sí mismo cuando aceptó su integración de la manada, lo que le hizo aceptar a Scott a pesar de él mismo y de que su novia fuera hija de su mayor enemigo.

Sea lo que fuere, y entre dientes y cuando no hay nadie, admite que una parte muy pequeña de sí mismo se alegra.

**

La habitación de Stiles está medianamente recogida. Derek la analiza sin prestar atención mientras Stiles pasa las páginas del cuaderno con mucho cuidado. 

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esto? - pregunta

Se estira con cara de inocente. 

— Bueno, tenemos una cazadora en la familia, que se niega a darnos esta información bajo pena de muerte en su casa, peeeero su novio es...

— ...manipulable - sonríe Derek.

— ¡Scott no es manipulable! - defiende, aunque sabe que sí -, su novio es mi mejor amigo y aunque él no está dispuesto a activamente volver a coger nada de su casa, si se le escapa donde tienen este tipo de cosas, pues bueno, no hace mal a nadie. 

— ¿Lo robaste tú?

— Lo tomé prestado, que no es lo mismo. Quiero decir, pretendo devolverlo, no me apetece tener a toda la familia Argent tras de mí - le mira de reojo -. ¿Qué? A qué viene esa cara de sorpresa? Algo tengo que hacer para ganarme el puesto aquí, que yo no tengo súper garras, y la idea del arco me la he pensado pero temo acabar con un pie agujereado en el primer intento - termina, con un bufido de risa, mientras sigue pasando páginas ausentemente.

Tiene pinta de tener años. Está lleno de recortes, fotos, y nombres de flores, mezclas y tipos de efectos contra hombres-lobo. Con cuidado, lo coge por la primera página y empieza a escanearlo.

— Stiles.

— ¿Sí?

Con una mano aguantando la tapa del escáner, se gira, esta vez por completo, quedando a menos de un palmo de la cara de Derek. Sus ojos marrones brillan y Derek pierde por un segundo el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

Stiles se pasa la lengua por los labios, nervioso.

— ¿Derek? - éste se sobresalta, aunque procura disimularlo y contesta con convicción.

— No necesitas hacer nada. Ya eres parte de la manada.

— Oh. Ah, ya, claro. Es mi fuerza, lo sé, puedo con cualquier enemigo y-

Derek deja de escucharle. Tiene una larga lista sobre todo lo que hace a Stiles más valioso que Scott o que cualquier otro integrante de su manada (inteligencia, lealtad, capacidad de sacrificio y, a su pesar, sentido del humor), pero al pensar en decirlo se le forma un nudo en la garganta y simplemente añade, con la voz rasposa.

— Lo digo en serio, Stiles. 

Eso parece callarle, un momento, y parece eterno el tiempo en que sus párpados tardan en hacer el camino de un pestañeo.

— Gracias - dice, finalmente, volviendo la cabeza hacia el ordenador-

— No hay por qué darlas - responde, suave.

El escáner es lo único que se escucha en la habitación, mientras Derek siente a su lobo recordarle instintos que creía olvidados.

**

Un día, no distinto de muchos otros, el entrenamiento es algo más duro que de costumbre y Derek les encuentra tan, pero tan inútiles que les manda a sus casas antes de lo normal, hastiado. 

Stiles se queda algo más, hablando en alto pero sin decirle nada en concreto. Aparentemente en el proceso que les ha llevado desde que se formara la manada a realmente  _convertirse_  en manada, Stiles ha descubierto que está más cómodo en el silencio tranquilo y sin exigencias de Derek que entre alguna de las otras dos parejas. Le entiende. No le molesta por lo general pero hoy, sinceramente, preferiría que se marchara. 

Cierra el portátil unos minutos después y se despide. Él es más seco que de costumbre (de verdad, vete ya, Stiles,   _ya_ , hoy no es el día - piensa) y ni siquiera se molesta en contestarle. Cuando oye cerrar la puerta se sienta en las escaleras y espera los pasos que alejen a Stiles de su casa hasta el Jeep y el ruido de éste al arrancar. 

En vez de ello, hay un momento en silencio, escucha el corazón de Stiles dando casi puñetazos para escapar de su pecho, y de un momento a otro, se oyen unos pasos dudosos que se alejan y un segundo después esos mismos pasos, ahora decididos, se acercan de nuevo a la puerta.

Stiles entra de nuevo y Derek mantiene la mirada firme, casi agresiva.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El único aspecto negativo de todo esto es que la capacidad de asustar a Stiles ha descendido drásticamente. Éste coge aire y lo suelta todo de carrerilla, acercándose a donde está, como si tuviera miedo de que le interrumpiera y no supiera volver a empezar.

— Sé que te va a parecer que estoy loco, pero si no lo digo me voy a volver loco yo. Es, bueno, es algo que llevo notando unos días y se hace fuerte cuando estoy aquí y luego en casa no entiendo lo que había estado sintiendo y no tengo ni idea de donde viene y a la vez sé que viene de ti - se frota las manso, nervioso - y no sé si es que es algo de la manada, porque todo lo que he leído de esto esta estúpidamente incompleto y empiezo a no saber donde empiezo yo y donde acaba esto.

— Espera, espera, Stiles - le coge de la muñeca y aprieta un segundo para llamar su atención. 

Su corazón es ensordecedor en el silencio de la habitación, Stiles mira la mano de Derek en su muñeca y éste le deja ir. Le parece ver algo extraño, diferente, por un segundo en los ojos de Stiles pero dura tan poco antes de que vuelva la ansiedad que lo olvida al momento. 

— Stiles, céntrate. Dime, ¿qué sientes? Exactamente. Y por una vez, procura no desvariar.

— Es... arg - se pasa las manos por el pelo -, no sé, tristeza, pero no se queda ni en una décima parte. Es melancolía, y es echar de menos y culpa, una culpa horrible que es como una maldita losa aquí - se pone la mano en el pecho - y, duele muchísimo, y a ratos no me deja ni respirar y me hace pensar en - traga saliva y baja el tono - en mi madre y me está matando.

Derek sigue callado, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, y sabe que se le tiene que notar esa culpa en los ojos.

— ¿Derek?

— ¿Sí? 

— ¿Eres tú? ¿Esto? Dímelo porque si no eres tú yo ya no sé.

Derek suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara.  _Mierda_. No se había imaginado ni por un momento que la conexión había llegado hasta tal punto. Y pensar que a los demás les ha costado todo este tiempo dar simplemente los primeros pasos.

Intenta explicárselo pero sabe que hay una parte que ni siquiera entiende ni acepta él, así que se la calla.

— Es por la conexión con el alfa de la manada, sí. Pensé que lo tenía más controlado pero es más complicado de lo que pensaba, sobre todo si no me doy cuenta de que lo hago. Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora.

No pide perdón pero queda impreso en el tono y Stiles sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? No, joder, no. Dios, eres idiota - alza las cejas y eso le obliga a retractarse -, o sea, idiota no, pero, Derek, no quiero que lo reprimas. Si esto me llega a mí, ¿qué sientes tú? - se arrodilla y queda a su altura -. Ya sé que no es cosa mía y que me arriesgo a que me dejes sin cuello pero dime, ¿qué es?

Derek se mantiene en silencio durante un tiempo que se hace eterno pero no parece que Stiles vaya a ceder ni se vaya a marchar y lo cierto es que no se siente con muchas fuerzas de apartarlo, tampoco. No hoy.

— Hoy hace siete años. Del - inspira, los ojos bajo el brillo azulado de su ira - incendio. 

— Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, Derek, no tenía ni idea, y mira que vi el expediente pero- oh, mierda - se queda quieto, por un momento, incómodo y confuso y Derek espera que se vaya, ahora que lo sabe, pero recuerda, demasiado tarde, que es Stiles.

Aún con cara de no tener muy claro qué hacer pero determinado a hacerlo, se inclina ligeramente y le pasa los brazos por los hombros, Derek no va a reconocerlo pero entra por un segundo en pánico, mientras intenta recordar cuando fue la última vez que le abrazaron, y no sabe si se acuerda de cómo hacerlo hasta que la mano de Stiles palmea torpemente su espalda y Derek le agarra de los lados de la camiseta, sin tocarle demasiado. Eso es todo lo que se permite, cerrar los ojos y aspirar esa corriente de simpatía que no le hace daño, que le entiende.

De repente le separa de un empujón, que no le tira pero casi, y atraviesa la puerta y huye, como un tifón.

Le da tiempo a ver que Stiles tiene los ojos brillantes; y él siente la camiseta algo mojada y tiene la certeza de que, de alguna manera, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

**

Se da cuenta de cómo todos notan, en mayor o menor medida, antes o después, el cambio que se ha operado en ellos dos, y cómo esto ha afectado a la manada. La primera que lo sabe es Lydia, claro, observadora cuando nadie piensa que mira. Jackson lo nota poco más tarde porque es el único beta nacido de su mordisco y la conexión es algo más fuerte. Luego es Allison, que se lo hace ver a Scott, al final. 

Ninguno se preocupa, claro. No entienden muy bien qué ha pasado pero a ellos se les ve bien y está claro que la dinámica ha mejorado. Scott y Jackson se siguen odiando pero al menos Derek no les revienta la cara cada dos días.

Todos ganan, así que nadie le da demasiada importancia. 

Excepto Derek, que ve como día a día es él quien se consume bajo el peso de aquel abrazo. Lo guarda, justo encima de las otras cosas de las que no habla porque no quiere recordar, los días con Laura, el fuego de su casa, las pesadillas, o el sexo con Kate Argent. 

Él lo guarda, pero esto no depende solo de él y, por una vez, no sabe qué va a hacer cuando tenga que enfrentarlo. 

**

Han pasado un par de semanas cuando Stiles, una tarde de las muchas que pasan en su casa, se dirige a él.

— Ahm, hey, Derek, ¿puedes quedarte un poco?

Cuando se quedan solos, le hace un gesto y Derek se sienta a su lado, en la cama. Está inusualmente callado hasta para ser esa versión más relajada que ha llegado a conocer de Stiles. Después empieza a hablar y para desgracia de Derek, no para.

— Entonces, o sea. Bueno. He estado leyendo e informándome un poco más ahora que, al menos, sabía que buscar y, lo entiendo. No del todo ni exactamente qué pasa porque a veces es simplemente una ráfaga de algo y otras es, no sé, que hay algo que quiero hacer pero que sale de la nada y. Bueno, eso. Lo que no sé, lo que no llego a entender, es por qué... por qué yo. Ni siquiera soy un hombrelobo, ni me has mordido, ni soy tu familia. Y ésto, ésto que tenemos, según lo que he conseguido sacar a Allison, que a su vez lo ha conseguido averiguar en su casa, este estado se alcanza con años entre alfa y betas.

Sabía que en algún momento lo averiguaría.

— Para tu información, lo que pueden saber los cazadores de nosotros suele estar bastante equivocado. Para empezar. es diferente para los que nacemos así.

Derek siente el pánico abrirse camino cuando ve, tan fácil como que le tiene delante, que no le cree. Es más, que  _sabe_  que miente.

— Aunque fuera así, eso sigue sin explicar por qué solo yo y por qué no, no sé, Jackson, que fue el primero al que mordiste, o Scott o, yo que sé - respira hondo -. ¿Es porque soy humano y mi mente es más débil? - Derek levanta una ceja porque es tan, tan Stiles complicarlo todo de esa manera... no sabe dejarlo quieto -. ¿Tú sabes por qué? ¿Lo sabes?

No aguanta la mirada, y fija los ojos en la otra punta de la habitación. 

— Oh, mierda, lo sabía. No, no se te ocurra cerrarte ahora, joder. Qué rabia me da.

Derek rompe su silencio con un bufido de asombro.

— ¿También notas eso, eh?

— Sí, es como si... como si me quedara sordo por un momento. Luego es todo normal pero en el primer momento es eso. Es incómodo. Que no quiero decir que no debas, eh, mmm, vale, me he pasado. Por mucho que interfiera conmigo deberías poder guardarte tus cosas. Aunque, sabes, tampoco te mataría alguna vez en tu vida dejar de exigir que confiemos todos en ti sin tú abrirte ni en lo más mínimo. Es difícil.

Stiles empieza en ese momento a desvariar, como siempre, hablándole de la importancia de la confianza en la manada, todo lo que ha leído, las páginas que ha encontrado y básicamente diciéndole a Derek cómo tiene que llevarla y es inconcebible porque es Stiles, que hace una cantidad ridícula de tiempo huía con la mención de su nombre, con un gruñido.

Puede que en algún universo alternativo lo encontrara hilarante pero a Derek todo esto no le hace ni puta gracia.

— Bueno, el problema se va a terminar. Al fin y al cabo, puedo controlarlo.

— ¿...qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te has enfadado? No quería-

_Se me está yendo de las manos, Stiles._

— No, no es eso - contesta -. Confía en mí. Es lo que hay que hacer. Es lo mejor.

— ¿Para ti, para mí, o para la manada? - murmura, dolido.

Al menos a eso sí que puede responder.

— Para todos.

Derek se levanta, quieto por un segundo y no consigue resistir la tentación de apoyar la mano en su cabeza y sentir su pelo suave entre los dedos.

La aparta al momento, como si quemara.

Sale por la ventana, el sabor amargo de la cobardía en la boca del estómago.

**

Los siguientes días son duros. A Derek le cuesta mucho admitir que no tiene solución para su problema, y es que es un problema enorme. Es mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba intentar dejar de  _pensar_ sus órdenes y tener que vocalizarlas, y le hace sentir incómodo porque es como si tuviera que estar todas las horas del día limitando sus pensamientos. Y sus movimientos. Y sus miradas. Y su nariz.

Se va a volver loco.

Jackson y Scott son los más afectados por el cambio, todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora desecho por su propia incapacidad de ejercer de alfa y se siente impotente y frustrado.

Stiles no le ha hecho ningún comentario sobre su conversación pero el cambio en su actitud es evidente. Hablan menos y todo ese apoyo que había conseguido de él ahora simplemente no es posible, porque Derek no tiene las palabras para pedirlo ni Stiles la iniciativa para ofrecérselo. Se han acabado las conversaciones entre los dos, y los ratos de tranquilidad en los que se quedaban. Stiles le da todo el espacio que sabe que necesita y Derek se odia cada día un poco más.

**

Una mañana helada y lluviosa, oye como Lydia se acerca a su casa y sube las escaleras hasta la habitación semiderruida en la que suele pasar los días cuando está solo.

Empuja la puerta, que ha vivido días mejores y que choca contra la pared. Derek le mira sin hacer ningún comentario. Lydia no es de la que necesita ningún empujón para decir lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

— Derek - comienza, y le brillan los ojos.

— ¿Sí?

— Mira, yo no tiendo a meterme en la vida de las personas - él levanta las cejas, escéptico -, bueno, no tiendo a meterme en tu vida, ya me entiendes, pero esto que estáis haciendo, dios. ¿Qué ha sido tan grave para que él no me suelte ni prenda? Normalmente hacerle confesar es tan fácil como quitar un caramelo a un niño.

— Lydia, ¿se puede saber de qué me hablas?

Pone los ojos en blanco y vocaliza _me tienes que estar vacilando_.

— Stiles, Derek, hablo de Stiles.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él? - la pregunta sale entre sus dientes apretados.

— Todo pasa. ¿Es que tienes el olfato atrofiado? ¿Es que no lo hueles?

_No_ , piensa,  _no puedo. No quiero._

Lydia continúa, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

— Mira, Jackson y Scott son negados emocionales y no se darían cuenta ni aunque les viniera la verdad mordiéndoles el culo en luna llena, pero no creas que a mí me engañas. Hace dos semanas que prácticamente ni habláis, y es precisamente el tiempo que llevo yo sin sentir bien- se calla y pone expresión de haber hablado de más.

— ¿Sin sentir qué, Lydia?

— Sin sentirte bien a _ti_ \- termina, exasperada -. Aquí, en la cabeza y en el... instinto. De repente te callaste por completo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Ella se encoge de hombros. 

— Prefiero cuando te centras más en ellos dos, así me dejas más tranquila. ¿Qué? No me pongas esa cara. Yo no pedí convertirme en... mujer-lobo así que pienso aceptar de todo este lo que me interese, nada más.

— Esto es un d-

— Ya — le gruñe y piensa en lo mucho que se ha tenido que ablandar para que Lydia le mire con expresión indiferente, como si supiera que no le va a hacer nada -. Lo que sea, díselo a mis uñas. De todas maneras, no cambies de tema. Te lo digo como beta: arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con Stiles, que parece un alma en pena.

Le deja con la palabra en la boca y sale como un remolino de su casa. 

**

La luna llena llega demasiado pronto y Derek comienza a notar sus efectos. Todo huele demasiado, sabe demasiado, y se siente como a punto de explotar. No se ha juntado con la manada en días y tiene la terrible sensación de que algo va a salir mal. Lydia consigue no transformarse la mayoría de las veces, mientras Jackson consiga no enfurecerla, y aunque a él y a Scott les cueste más, parece que la última racha está siendo lo suficientemente tranquila.

Derek ya les ha avisado de que este mes están solos, él tiene que ir a su antigua casa por cosas que  _no son tus asuntos, Scott._ Ha tenido que aguantarle con cara de limón pero sabe que no puede quedarse. 

Se mantiene en las zonas más alejadas del bosque, kilómetros más allá de su casa, donde se suele reunir la manada las noches de luna llena.

Aspira con profundidad y no huele nada. A ninguno. Casi sin querer se transforma y todo es diferente, más primitivo, olisquea buscando el rastro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Derek no quiere ser Derek.

El lobo aúlla a la luna.

**

El sol despunta en el horizonte y Derek, aún transformado, vuelve a casa cojeando. Sabe que las heridas se le curarán rápido pero eso no significa que duelan menos. Ha perdido sangre, además, pero siente que ha descargado toda esa frustración acumulada, que se puede relajar por un momento, mientras está solo. 

Alza el hocico y les huele, aunque aún está lejos. Scott, Allison, y, claro, Stiles. Deben estar dormidos porque solo huele tranquilidad, y quizá sea por los instintos de lobo, porque piensa diferente cuando está en su piel pero se deja, por un momento, recrearse en su olor y notarlo en la lengua.

Tiene que controlarse un poco porque el lobo le grita bajo la piel y no quiere escucharle.

_Mío._

En medio del claro, el animal agita la cabeza en un gesto más humano que otra cosa y retoma la marcha irregular sobre sus patas doloridas.

**

Les ha oído marcharse y sabe que está él solo. No debería pero se acerca igualmente a la casa, empujando la puerta con el hocico y encontrándose con la mirada de Stiles, que se incorpora en el sofá. Derek enseña los colmillos automáticamente. Stiles no parece muy impresionado.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto pero das más miedo cuando eres humano. Aunque ese gruñido ayuda a que-eh- vale, vale, me callo.

Derek sube las escaleras y alcanza la habitación medio jadeando. Es entonces cuando se permite por fin transformarse, y el dolor de la pierna es mayor y de alguna manera más profundo. Se pone unos calzoncillos y una camiseta antes de mirárselo en el espejo semirroto de la pared. 

Oye a Stiles moverse con pasos vacilantes por las escaleras (sube dos escalones, baja uno, se queda quieto, sube hasta la mitad), hasta que se sitúa frente a la puerta. Da dos toques en la madera ennegrecida de la puerta y al no recibir contestación la empuja, suave. Ninguno dice nada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿A qué te refieres? - espeta, más fuerte de lo que pretendía. 

Es tan, tan difícil no dejarse llevar.

Stiles bufa.

— A tu pierna, ¿a qué va a ser?. Y por otra- oh dios, ¿cómo la tienes así? - le lanza una mirada homicida -. ¿Qué? Normalmente se os cura tan rápido que me ha sorprendido. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

La herida en su pierna está roja, y palpita, y no duele demasiado pero es aparatosa.

— Un lobo - gruñe.

— Pero, ¿un lobo-lobo? O un lobo-alfa-por favor dime que no hay otro alfa asesino por aquí.

Otro. Maldito Stiles.

— Era un lobo normal. 

Y de todas maneras, ya no van a tener que preocuparse más de él en su territorio. No es que Derek tenga como costumbre ir específicamente tras otros animales pero se fue lejos, más de lo recomendable; con la mala suerte de toparse con una pequeña manada hambrienta, posiblemente escindida de otra más grande, lo suficiente como para tratar de encararse con un hombre lobo. 

— Ajá. ¿Y te has peleado con un lobo porque...? Vale, vale, no es asunto mío, supongo. Ahora vengo.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Bueno, no pretenderás dejar así la herida, al menos desinfectarla y-

— ¿Para qué? Tú mismo lo has dicho, se curará, Stiles - suena hastiado pero no puede evitarlo.

El sonido que sale de su garganta, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la irritación le hace levantar la mirada hacia él. 

—  _¿Se curará?_ Por mucho tiempo que paso con vosotros no os entiendo. Imagino que con la super fuerza y la curación flash os sentís invencibles pero, ¿has visto la pinta que tiene eso?

Derek pone los ojos en blanco; pero internamente se reprocha el querer que lo haga, que se quede y le cure. Está cansado, muy cansado y el paso de la luna llena le deja sin fuerzas.

Cede demasiado rápido.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero cállate de una vez o el que va a acabar con una herida así en la cabeza eres tú.

Stiles traga saliva y sale de la habitación.

**

A veces, sinceramente, no se entiende a sí mismo. Otras, como ésta, solo quiere saber donde puso el cerebro el día que se hizo alfa.

Stiles aplica el desinfectante con cuidado, y Derek sisea del escozor. Le da igual pero de alguna manera siente tranquilidad en Stiles (quién lo hubiera dicho) cuando le pide que  _por favor si te duele mucho dímelo, no me mates._

Está sentado en una silla que no puede jurar que no vaya a romperse, y Derek se mantiene de pie, a su lado, brazos cruzados y mandíbula marcada. El escozor sigue pero Derek se siente extrañamente menos enfermo, menos débil.

Stiles ríe, nervioso, y el aire que rebota contra su muslo hace que se le erice el vello de la nuca. _Aguanta_. La gasa queda fijada y los dedos contra la piel sensible alrededor de la herida lanzan escalofríos por su espalda, le suben por la garganta, los calzoncillos se le hacen pequeños. 

Aprieta los dientes.

Stiles se levanta, se sacude las manos de dos palmadas, y se las pone en la cintura, sonriente.

— Muy bien, ¿ves? Ya está. ¡Y no he tenido que cortarte la pierna ni nada!

Con esas palabras, de un momento a otro, Derek pierde el control.

** 

Hay una pequeña parte de Derek que se da cuenta de que su reacción es excesiva, pero no piensa, solo sabe que Stiles está ahí, con expresión satisfecha, y a él se le hace casi imposible seguir ignorando todo, al lobo, a sí mismo, a ese anhelo subyacente que ve en los ojos marrones.

De un solo golpe, Stiles se ve apretado contra una pared, el antebrazo de Derek contra su pecho, manteniéndole algo levantado, el puño retorciendo el cuello de su camiseta, y los ojos rojos clavados en sus pupilas.

Le ha dado tal susto que solo deja salir un _¿Derek?_ , que se ve interrumpido por un siseo peligroso que le hace callar. 

Por fin Derek deja de contenerse y vuelve a sentirlo todo. Ve el sudor que le baja por el cuello, escucha su garganta moviéndose cuando traga saliva y los latidos de su corazón por toda la habitación, nota su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, y  _dios, sí, por fin_  le huele.

Hunde la nariz en su cuello y aspira, fuerte y profundo. Primero es superficial, el detergente de la camisa, desodorante, la tierra en sus zapatillas, el sudor, pero bajo ello está el olor de Stiles, algo cítrico, adictivo, y le llega el olor de su excitación, las hormonas exudadas por su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, revolucionando su propio organismo y el del lobo, que aún conserva más control del que debería.

— Oh, _Derek_.

Ahora que sabe que ya no hay barreras, que no hay nada que se interponga entre su propio centro de emociones y el de Stiles, mira hacia arriba, los ojos aún rojos y se encuentra con los suyos, brillantes y lee en ellos como si fueran los suyos propios. Ve cómo va a decir algo, cómo abre la boca, cómo coge aire y se prepara para soltar una retahíla marca Stiles pero-

Derek no llega a saber lo que pretendía decir y a ninguno parece importarle cuando aparta el brazo y le besa, le agarra con las manos a ambos lados de su cuello y los pulgares en la línea de su mandíbula y le aprieta fuerte contra su boca, como si quisiera evitar que Stiles le rechazara. Pero no, Stiles le sigue el ritmo al momento, respira dentro del beso y aventura su lengua dentro de su boca, tan hambriento como él, haciendo ruidos que Derek empieza a sospechar que le van a hacer perder la cabeza mucho antes de lo que debería.

Le levanta con las manos bajo los muslos y Stiles agradece la libertad de movimientos enganchándose con las piernas a su espalda y con las manos a su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Derek le sujeta contra la pared, apretando los dientes contra su cuello, deslizándolos y dejando líneas rojas bajo la camiseta, hasta la clavícula.

Stiles se deshace bajo sus dientes y estira de su pelo y a Derek le tiembla todo por dentro, olvidando el dolor de la pierna y los lobos y las dos partes de su interior se ponen de acuerdo por primera vez en meses, _ésto, Stiles, así_.

Sus caderas se disparan y embiste en curva contra su ingle, notando en la suya a Stiles duro bajo sus pantalones, y el roce es suficiente como para arrancarle un gruñido del fondo de la garganta. 

Derek descubre que Stiles solo calla cuando tiene su lengua en la boca, y cuando recorre con ella su mandíbula y sus orejas y su cuello siente su aliento en su propia cara, con  _derek y mmmm_  y él muerde en consonancia la piel de su cuello, apartando la camiseta, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretende y se ve correspondido con un  _ah_  casi dolorido que sale de su boca y  _oh, más_  y cree que podría explotar así, sin necesitar nada más.

Sólo Stiles y sus labios del color de la sangre y su olor que se cuela por su nariz y lo siente entrar por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Le acerca aún agarrado a él a la cama y cuando está delante le suelta en ella sin demasiada ceremonia, el talón de stiles le roza la herida de la pierna y sisea de dolor.

— Oh, mierda, lo siento, estás, está-

— Shhh - Stiles le mira, la boca abierta y las pupilas dilatadas que aún se hacen más grandes cuando Derek se quita la camiseta, y parece que eso le quita el habla por un momento, solo quedan su respiración errática y los ojos, ávidos.

Traga saliva cuando mira el bulto bajo sus calzoncillos.

— Si llego a saber esto, yo, hubiera-

Derek se arrodilla delante y habla por primera vez desde que le ha besado mientras le quita la suya, rozándole el estómago con los dedos y Stiles cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por su voz ronca.

— Hubieras qué, Stiles. Mírame - dice, tirando la camiseta hacia un lado.

Abre los ojos medio centímetro y le mira, a tiempo para ver los colmillos de Derek hacerse unos milímetros más grandes y podría tener miedo, casi debería tener miedo porque es tentador hacerlo-

_hacerle suyo_

pero Stiles confía y ya no huele a miedo, solo una nueva ola de excitación y calor que llega a él y su control se pierde de nuevo en medio de todas esas sensaciones enterradas, que sabe que nunca las ha sentido, no así, tan fuerte, tan imparable.

Acaban tumbados, Derek encima, Stiles con los talones en su culo, apretándose el uno contra el otro y moviéndose con un ritmo al que se acompasan y desacompasan en cada embestida, aumentando y cambiando presión y velocidad, es todo demasiado intenso y Derek tiene que parar un momento, solo un segundo de besarle porque no cree que pueda sentir tanto pero Stiles no le deja ( _derek voy a- no puedo más, voy a-_ ) cuando hunde los dedos en su espalda, araña fuerte y _gime_ , un sonido desesperado que abandona su boca solo para reverberar en la cabeza de Derek, y todo lo que necesita él es eso, y el nuevo olor que emana Stiles y dos, tres embestidas más antes de hundirse contra su hombro y apretarse hasta que ve puntos brillantes tras los ojos, el orgasmo sacudiéndole el cuerpo entero, el lobo aullando en su interior.

**

Se encuentran mirando al techo, terminado de controlar su respiración. Stiles suspira, _increíble_ , ha sido  _in-cre-í-ble_  y Derek no puede evitar sonreír (un mero alzamiento de las comisuras de los labios) porque, por una vez, está de acuerdo con él, que sigue hablando en susurros, sin esperar respuesta siquiera.

— … casi prefiero ni decírselo a Scott pero- claro- con el olfato de hombre lobo no creo que tarde mucho, y si no es él será Jackson, o Lydia...

El peso que ha arrastrado los últimos meses ha desaparecido y de repente todo parece estar en su lugar, las noches en vela, las miradas que dolían, el tiempo de más en la piel del lobo para intentar pensar menos en él, en su olor.

Son demasiadas horas sin dormir ni comer, la pelea le había dejado cansado físicamente y ahora también lo está mentalmente, la pierna le late mientras se cura y Stiles está ahí, a su lado, mirándo al techo. Con un último esfuerzo le coge de la cintura y le sujeta contra él, la espalda caliente pegada a su pecho, el grito (chillido, más bien, pero no tiene fuerzas para burlarse) que se le escapa a Stiles del susto, la taquicardia que siente en la punta de sus dedos. 

— ¿Qué ha-? Oh - siente su mirada cuando Stiles gira la cabeza hacia él, sin abrir siquiera los ojos -. Oh. Vale. 

Siente como va cayéndose hacia la negrura, poco a poco pero inevitablemente, y no podría ya abrir los párpados ni aunque quisiera, y entre la bruma que precede al sueño, Derek escucha por última vez hablar a Stiles.

— Pues luego me vas a tener que dejar unos pantalones.

La risa se le escapa al mismo tiempo que cae dormido.

( _fin. y principio_ )


End file.
